


Heart's on fire tonight (feel my bones ignite)

by Drhair76



Series: love like war [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Danny doesn't like being called Danny unless it's by his horsemen, Danny is in Love in love yall, F/M, Henley says 'i want to date these boys' and then she does, I had to stop these fools from having magical sex because the fbi were coming, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Read to find out!, The whole fic Merritt is just [eye emoji] at the rest of them, found family nation rise!, genuinely iconic, how many storm smilies can i put into this?, merritt sees auras, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Henley thinks about them all- about how impossible it all felt in the beginning, about how easy it all seems now.She thinks and thinks and thinks and she comes up wanting.or, the horseman have real magic and because of that not much changes (but at the same time, everything does)
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Merritt McKinney/Henley Reeves/Jack Wilder
Series: love like war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Heart's on fire tonight (feel my bones ignite)

**Author's Note:**

> yes I love these STUPID polyamorous criminal magicians!!

There's white light sparking at Jack's fingertips. 

Merritt's not even sure that he knows he's doing it, much less the fact that it's bright enough for the rest of them to see it. 

He sees Henley look from Daniel's furrowed brows to Jack's tense shoulders like she's unsure of who to go to first. Merritt hums a bit, and nods over to Danny, who's about a second away from making it storm inside the arena judging by his anxious energy. 

Henley gives a quick nod and steps over to him. She gently brushes a hand against Danny's and for a brief second, Merritt can see the navy blue swirl of tension in Danny ease. 

Merritt moves over to Jack, noting the quick flicker of a card disappearing and reappearing in between his fingers with white flashes. Jack looks up and his maroon light lightens for a second before flickering back to maroon. 

"What's wrong?" Merritt asks, keeping his eyes fixed on Jack's nervous face. 

"I'm sure you can tell." Jack retorts, his lips tugging downwards, and that's such a Daniel like thing to say that Merritt is almost taken aback. 

He regains his footing though and hums. "It's always better to hear it from you though." 

Jack looks down at his hands and curls them into fists, trying to smother the light that flashes there.

It's a motion that Merritt's seen him do a million times since they've met each other-  _ an ingrained habit built by the need to hide his magic due to years of living off of picking pockets with quick hands,  _ Merritt's brain provides unhelpfully. 

Eventually Jack stops clenching and unclenching his fists and heaves a shaky sigh. "I've never done anything like this before."

Merritt nods. Jack goes back to flipping a card through his fingers, trying to self soothe. 

"I haven't either." He says after a moment. Jack looks up, not pausing in his card flipping. "Neither has Henley or Danny." 

Jack makes a face. "He doesn't like being called Danny."

"I'm too old to follow rules." Merritt grins, watching as the maroon swirl of fear crowding in Jack's chest begins to dissipate. 

"You're not old." He retorts immediately and familiar affection curls pleasantly in Merritt's chest. If Merritt could see his own aura, he's sure it'd be bright as balls right now. Jack pauses for a moment, as if considering Merritt's words. "Danny's worried?"

Merritt turns a bit and Jack follows his gaze to where Henley is talking in low, steady tones to Danny.

She's got two hands snugly curled around his. Their heads are bent close together and it looks as if Danny is shaking his head to whatever she's telling him. 

"There's-" Merritt points to Danny's head then traces to his shoulders. "-some tension there. It's all navy blue and swirled up. Normally he's cobalt blue, electric and cool." 

Jack strains his eyes like he'd be able to see it if he tried hard enough. Unfortunately, that's not how his magic worked. "Yeah?" 

"Yep." Merritt's gaze shifts to Henley. He places his own hand over his neck, a demonstration to Jack of where Henley's aura is strongest.

"Henley's yellow here- golden, like sunlight." He says, careful to keep his own emotions out of his voice. "Right now she's feeling calm and- and something else." 

Jack makes a sound and Merritt can hear the question in it. 

"What's the something else?"

Merritt doesn't answer because he knows that Jack has sneaking suspicions. He just folds a hand over Jack's, ignoring the little shock of Jack's white sparks. 

"You've got this Jack." He says, and he's not lying because Jack's back to his normal, scarlet red glow. He's shining like a goddamn firework and if Merritt didn't think the kid was gorgeous, he'd look away. 

"And if you stumble, we're gonna be there. But," Merritt stands, grinning a little, "you won't need us because you won't stumble. Trust me, I'm wise." 

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Danny asks, sounding like his normal snark filled, annoying self. Merritt's grin widens, thank God. 

"It's just what it is." 

Danny runs a hand through his hair. He's still crackling with nervous energy but Henley calmly reaches up to pat some of his wild strands back into place and Merritt just knows that it'll be alright. 

"You ready Jack?" She calls, her eyes dancing with light. Her golden glow brightens just a bit and Merritt feels a pulse of affection. He can't tell if it's his or hers. 

Jack's eyes flicker to Danny, who's watching them with a soft look, and then to Merritt before he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this." 

….

After the first show Jack curls up in a chair, absently watching as Danny paces around the room, spreading a deck of cards between his fingers. There's a tiny wrinkle in his forehead and Jack- despite how long he's been in Danny's space- can't tell whether it's anxiety or just impatience. 

He looks towards Merritt but he's sprawled out on the couch, obviously not too worried about it. 

Henley's grabbing her jacket upstairs and giving her hair a little bit of a brush. Jack would say that she doesn't need it- she looked amazing during the show and she looks amazing now- but he knows that she'd insist anyway and give him a tiny pulse of heat for trying to tell her what to do. 

Danny makes his way to the window when Merritt shifts and wordlessly picks up his book. 

There's the signal. 

On cue, the FBI come barreling down their door and Jack tastes lightning on his tongue. The cops make him nervous- pickpockets and the law don't mix- but Danny turns with his hands up, looking like the easy calm before the storm, Merritt just flips a page of his book like he doesn't have a care in the world, and Henley clicks down the stairs with a smile like a flame roaring across her face. 

Jack's mini lightning storm is soothed, if only for a moment. 

…

Henley likes to think that their mystery fifth horseman is either an extremely hopeful idiot or an accidental genius. 

Putting three firecrackers together with only one buffer- it's even crazier than trying to make four solo acts into a well functioning team. But somehow,  _ somehow  _ they've made it this far and they haven't crashed and burned yet. 

It took a year of hard work, pointless arguments and about a million empty threats to walk out to get where they are but she can't imagine having it any other way. She can't imagine having any other people in her life. 

And because of that, Henley has spent a lot of the past year thinking about things. 

She thinks about the way that Jack looks at Danny when he's not watching; the light that softens and warps around his wrists whenever he sees Danny offer up a little half smile.

She thinks about the way that Merritt reaches out gently to tap at her shoulders to mess with her, completely unafraid of the fire that burns there. 

She thinks about the nights that Merritt would stand on the balcony, his spine a hard line and his head swimming with memories. She thinks about the way that Danny would come out and stand with him quietly; the way that he'd make it drizzle just the slightest bit to remind Merritt that times have changed. That he wasn't alone anymore. 

Henley thinks about them all- about how impossible it all felt in the beginning, about how easy it all seems now. 

She thinks and thinks and thinks and she comes up wanting. And she knows that she's not alone in it. 

Jack is like a flash of light that strikes fast and doesn't linger. He's confessed that sometimes he has trouble staying in one place for too long. He's a bit like Danny in that sense. 

But he  _ is _ lingering, and has been for quite some time now. He's been lingering for them. He's been lingering  _ with  _ them. Even when Danny storms at him about taking things more seriously, Jack just brushes it off with a fond eye roll, as if he'd already made the conscious decision to stay with them no matter what. 

Merritt sticks around even though they all know how he feels about working with others, how out of place he felt in the beginning. He may know their feelings with just a glance but by now, they know  _ him.  _ And because of that, he lets them curl their hands around his and pull him back into their plans, their shows, their lives. 

Daniel's always been the type to stand at the center of attention, a hurricane of brilliance. He throws his hands out and the winds change- Henley's always loved him, always, always- but he puts up these  _ walls _ . He battens his hatches so tightly that even Henley can't see through. 

Sometimes she can't tell whether he feels the same way she does- his clouds are too thick and dark. 

And Henley, as much as her own fire burns within for the three of them, cannot imagine doing this without him. 

She's still thinking about it all when Daniel comes up and says-  _ oh yeah, I could do some mentalism, just watch me-  _ and  _ of course  _ it's all a ploy, Daniel couldn't do Merritt's magic even if he wanted to, but Arthur still thinks they're regular magicians that are indebted to him so they all play their parts accordingly. 

Daniel works the room, swelling with false bravado and stuffing his voice with so much confidence that she's sure he'd burst. 

Henley watches him work, feeling like she's stoking a familiar fire; one that quite honestly has never stopped burning for him. She accidentally catches Merritt's eye and sees his knowing gleam. 

Instead of shrinking away from it, she smiles. She wonders, not for the first time, what emotions Merritt sees when he looks at her. Whether he's reading everything she wishes he was. 

Daniel huffs a bit and goes, "No, let me try again." 

Jack grins, watching with mirth in his. His hands spark a bit but thankfully everyone is too busy watching Danny to notice. 

"Yeah, he can do better than that." Merritt drawls, nudging Danny on. 

If there's one talent that has  _ always  _ impressed Henley about Danny it's been his ability to just talk. He could bluff the lights out of a gym before anyone ever noticed. Misdirection was a magician's best friend and there was no one better at it than J. Daniel Atlas. 

So when Arthur reveals all the information that they need to know and Daniel is smiling his secret smile- the one that makes distant thunder boom and builds that tingle of foreboding in the air before it rains- there are three pairs of eyes fixed on him in striking awe. 

Henley's gaze drifts to Merritt and Jack and she doesn't need to see their auras to know that that's  _ love  _ in their eyes. And when they land, ready to put on a show, Henley finds that she doesn't need to think about it anymore. 

….

Doing magic onstage with Henley, Merritt and Jack is one of the most natural things Daniel has ever done. Stepping into their space, feeling them near and hearing them talk is like air to him, and Daniel's just realized that he's been asthmatic his whole life.

Even if it's not his  _ real _ magic- the pitter- patter of rain on a roof or the slashing winds of a hurricane- it still manages to feel like stepping into a home or a warm coat just because they are there with him.

Daniel makes bubbles with his palms, feeling the weight of the water and soap expand at his will and Henley smiles, her fire reflecting off the shine and making rainbows appear on the surface. 

When it drifts off, it's as easy as anything to make it carry her above the audience. She looks like a flaming sunset in that bubble and Danny doesn't even have to think to adjust to her heat.

And just like that, Danny's thinking about it again. 

It's not like he hasn't noticed it. How easily they all fit together. The way they complement one another. The way they balance one another out.

Danny would say that together, they're the perfect storm, and that's  _ after  _ he's turned it all around in his head, searching for any flaws he could find.  _ After _ searching for everything that could go wrong and all the reasons why they shouldn't do it. 

And yet, every time he finds a reasonable reason to put the thought away on the shelf, Jack smiles that damn smile or Merritt remembers how Danny likes his coffee or Henley laughs so hard that milk comes out of her nose. 

Daniel's stayed up late nights brewing storms with how much he has thought about it, thinking himself around in circles, and if he's being honest, he's  _ tired  _ of thinking. 

Catching Henley is one of the easiest things he's ever done and holding her close to him was one of the best. 

For a moment, he wonders why he hasn't been doing this his whole life- why he hasn't been holding  on tight to Henley and Jack and Merritt with both hands since they first met. He wonders why he didn't immediately feel it when he saw them- that these would be his people, that he shouldn't waste time putting up walls when they'd just come in with wrecking balls. 

The word bounces around his head for the rest of the show-  _ soulmates, soulmates, soulmates-  _ and his magic goes a little crazy. It's completely out of his control, but Danny can't bring himself to care. 

Merritt gives him a look when he hears thunder booming outside of the arena and Jack's hands start sparking all over the place in response to Danny's tension but Danny still can't bring himself to care. 

_ This must be what love is _ , he thinks as they're all lifted into the air by their harnesses,  _ just allowing yourself to go completely insane for people.  _

….

Jack  _ knows  _ that he's shining all over the place and he  _ knows  _ that it's obvious but his heart is beating so fast in his chest he can't even  _ think  _ about controlling it. 

Merritt frowns as he throws some more papers into the fire and starts to move to come talk to him and honestly, right now Jack has never wanted anything more than to sink into Merritt's low soothing tones and for the anxious tightness against his chest to release. 

But suddenly Danny is there with a frown on his face. 

He's tight with tension- has been since their show the other night. But it's not like his normal stress- this tension left a weird taste in the air. Like the feel of the winds changing as a storm begins to blow in. 

Jack frowns, fidgets a little. "Wha-"

"You're worried." Danny says. It's not a question. 

Jack throws some more papers into the fire and that familiar crawl of nervous electricity raises the hairs on his arms. "Yeah, I just- I don't want to go to jail, you know?" 

Danny frowns. Thunder booms in the distance. "You won't." 

"How do you know that for sure?" And Jack realizes that's an unfair question to ask because he knows that there's no way for Danny to be one hundred percent sure, but he can't help himself. 

He knows that Danny wishes he could make  _ sure  _ that everything was going to go according to plan. He knows that Danny stays up late worrying and turning the plans over and over in his head. He knows that Danny wants nothing more than for them  _ all  _ to get to the Eye  _ together- _

But, still. Jack can't help the tightness in his chest or the twitch of his fingers. The thought of being caught and thrown into a cell,  _ alone,  _ is stifling. 

Danny makes a distressed sound, almost like he can  _ feel  _ Jack's panic- like he doesn't know how to comfort him through it- and then suddenly his face changes. He surges forward, cups Jack's face in his hands and presses their lips together. 

Jack's sound of surprise is cut off and he is tense for all of a millisecond before melting into the kiss. Danny is steady in his movements as he licks noises of pleasure from Jack and Jack's hands are sparking and popping as they frantically reach for any and all of Danny that they can find. 

When Danny pulls away, his eyes are dark. He keeps his hands on Jack's jaw, like he doesn't want to pull away. 

"You're not going to go to jail," He says, licking his lips, "because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't kiss you again." 

Jack is  _ more _ than a little speechless and can feel his electricity charging through him but he's saved from responding by Henley's loud, long groan. 

" _ Finally."  _

And that's all the warning he gets before she's crashing into them, her red-hot, grabby hands pulling them both as close to her as possible. "I thought we'd  _ never  _ get here." 

She presses a million quick kisses against Jack's cheeks and they all feel like tiny flames. Danny's hand moves from Jack's shoulder, down to his lower back and the playful weight there makes him shudder. 

Henley's kisses drift down to Jack's neck when Danny makes a noise of frustration. 

Jack follows his gaze to where Merritt is leaning against the table, watching them all. He's got his arms crossed over his chest and a huge smug grin on his face and Jack  _ swears  _ he can see the colors of their auras reflected in his eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing all the way over there?" Danny snaps. But there's no real heat to it because he's still busy trying to press as close to Jack as he can. 

"Enjoying the show." He hums appreciatively. "You guys do know- and I  _ hate _ to be the one to break this up because I want  _ nothing  _ more than to kiss all of you senseless- but we  _ are  _ on a clock here. If no one wants to go to jail then we all better get moving." 

Jack is too busy still vibrating from the inside out to think about responding to that. His mind is all over the place and he briefly settles on the thought of- _as long as I can keep kissing you all, I don't_ _really_ _care about going to jail._

From his place, trapped between Danny's strength and Henley's warmth and Merritt's dark gaze, he's practically purring with pleasure. 

He doesn't want to think about stopping and it seems like Henley feels the same because a flame bursts to life on her shoulder and Danny has to reach up and pat it out.

"Stupid fucking Eye." She grumbles before turning and running her teeth against Jack's collarbone, turning his knees to jelly. When she pulls back, he can  _ feel  _ the mark there and Danny has to keep his hand against Jack's lower back to keep him standing. 

"All I want," she continued, turning to Danny and pressing a flutter of kisses to his cheeks, making him smile. "Is to kiss my horsemen." 

She pulls away and stalks over to Merritt. "Is that too much to ask?" She huffs before grabbing him by his collar and yanking him into a searing kiss. 

Danny makes another sound, this time deeper in his throat and Jack feels like echoing it. "Oh. That's hot." 

When Henley pulls away, Merritt is a bit dazed, it takes a moment for him to speak. 

"Sweetheart," He manages, "I think that's  _ all  _ we want right now. I know I could stand to do that a couple more times." 

Henley grins, showing all her teeth. She leans against him, obviously ready to do just that. "Well, there's plenty more where that came-"

" _ Ow,  _ Holy shit." Danny exclaims, stumbling away from Jack. "Jack, are you  _ okay _ ?" 

Jack frowns. "What?"

"Dude," Merritt's eyes are on his body, squinting like he can't see well. "You're like...beaming." 

Jack frowns then looks down at himself and  _ woah.  _ He's never seen himself shining with this much white light. Usually his lightning gets a little out of control when he feels a lot of emotion- usually anxiety or anger- but he's never felt it buzz this much when he was  _ happy.  _

"I don't-" Jack starts, watching his light crackle. "This has never happened before." 

Henley furrows her brows, thinking hard, then she suddenly looks at Daniel. "Hey, try the thing." She pats at her own shoulders in explanation and Jack guesses that means something to him because he nods. 

Then he hesitantly presses close, wincing a bit- no doubt feeling the same jolt of electricity that had him stumbling away earlier- and curls a hand around Jack's waist. 

The strong buzzing feeling inside of Jack doesn't die but the energy and light warping all around him dims significantly. 

"What the-" Jack starts but Henley cuts him off with a laugh. 

"Jack, it's like with my fire. Danny can- for lack of a better word- put us out." She grins. 

Merritt hums in understanding. "Your rain. That's fucking cool." 

Danny starts drumming his fingers on Jack's side, obviously thinking hard about that and Jack relaxes into him, his inner buzzing beginning to soothe. 

Henley moves, tugging Merritt with her. She curls her hand into Daniel's open one and Merritt presses close to Jack's other side. They sort of stay there for a moment, breathing in each other's company, soaking in the moment. 

"Alright." Daniel says after a while. He looks around the room to take stock. "Let's hurry up and fake kill Jack, steal some money and put on a show so we can meet the Eye and then keep doing...this." 

"I'm all for that plan." Henley grins and just like that they break and move to do what they originally set out to do. 

It's a little hard to focus after that though- especially because Henley keeps finding random reasons to bustle by and press kisses on  _ all  _ of their cheeks and because Merritt keeps  _ looking  _ at Jack like he's a goddamn steak dinner and because Danny tangles their fingers together and doesn't let go. 

When they do leave, they each kiss Jack goodbye and Jack's back to buzzing and flickering with lightning-  _ oh well,  _ he thinks as he hears the FBI agents storming up to their apartment,  _ at least he has an outlet.  _

….

Daniel was sure that after all of that, he'd finally be able to relax. He figured that the tension would finally ease from his body because he'd have what he's been working toward for a  _ year  _ now. 

But. 

He pressed himself into the corner of the elevator and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He avoided Henley's gaze and tried not to think about the fact that he could feel her searing heat from where he stood. 

The point of all of this was to end up in the Eye but it never occurred to him that  _ this _ would be the end. 

Daniel can  _ feel  _ the goodbye in the air. He can hear it coming and he  _ hates  _ it. It took him so long to let them in but he finds that he can't bear to lose them now. 

"You know Danny," Merritt starts. Danny can  _ hear  _ the tiny grin in his voice. He wonders how real it is. "you're not half bad." 

Danny digs his fingers into his sides, grateful that his arms are folded over his chest so they can't see. It takes him a beat too long to respond. 

"Ah, thanks. I couldn't tell by the way you kept kissing me earlier." 

Merritt huffs, his grin widening. And he probably thinks he's being slick but Daniel can see the way his eyes keep drifting Daniel's head. 

Daniel wonders what his aura looks like. 

"No I'm being serious." Merritt continues, his eyes glimmering. "You were a real dick when we first met." 

That startles a laugh out of Daniel and Henley covers her mouth in amused surprise. 

"Oh yeah?" 

Merritt nods and for a second he looks like he's going to crack a joke, but then his expression turns sobers. "I- uh- well, I'm glad I met you. All of you." 

Daniel blinks, not prepared for that. Henley's hand falls away from her mouth and her eyes go wide. 

He falters a bit and drops his gaze again. He wants to play stupid, ask  _ hey man, what are you getting so serious for?  _ But that's more of a line that Jack would say, and it'd sound better coming from him. 

Henley shifts a bit, trying to catch his gaze. "What are we going to do after this?" 

Daniel can't help it, he flinches. With that question, he feels like Henley just struck him with lightning. 

He looks up and locks eyes with Henley. He feels like dark clouds are moving in, like the winds are picking up speed. 

_ What does Daniel want to do after this?  _

His mind instantly jumps to that one time he accidentally started a hurricane and knocked out the power for the whole neighborhood. 

He had been stressed out about the plans for weeks and ignored Henley's multiple suggestions to take a break. But when the wind and rain turned all the lights off in their apartment, Henley just lit their candles with her fingertips before pressing herself next to him on the couch. 

Merritt dropped a chess board in front of him and offered himself up as an opponent with an easy smile. Jack laid on the floor at Danny's feet and kept poking at Merritt so he'd get distracted and Danny could win. 

That night was probably the calmest he'd felt in a long time- with the rain pounding at the window and the smell of Merritt's french vanilla candles alight all around him and the three people he needed most all around him. 

_ What does Daniel want to do after this? He wants- _

"Well," Merritt speaks up, his voice rough, "Jack promised to teach me to throw cards like him. And I'm not leaving until he does."

Henley's eyes widen, then she sort of melts, her face softening into a smile. "Yeah, that's true. And didn't you promise to teach me some hypnotism? I'm pretty sure I remember you saying that." 

Daniel swallows around the raging storm of words clogged in his throat. He wishes it was easier for him to say how he feels the way that he wants  _ without  _ starting a monsoon. 

But, he manages to squeeze out, "You know, I didn't push so hard for just myself. I- I did it for  _ us.  _ I want us to get into the Eye  _ together."  _

He prays that they can hear what he's not saying. He prays that they can hear the words that are tucked behind his teeth. 

Henley and Merritt exchange a gaze. Something passes between them. 

"We know Danny." Merritt says and Henley nods. 

"Oh." He breathes. "Okay. Good." 

A flame bursts to life on Henley's shoulder and Danny automatically reaches out to pat it down. As he's doing so, Henley grabs his hand and folds their fingers together. 

Merritt watches them with a smile.

That tightness in Danny's chest eases. 

….

Henley lets go of Danny's hand long enough to jiggle the lock and huffs a bit. 

"It's locked." 

Merritt frowns because then there's a glow coming from inside the gate and thank God, it's Jack. He's grinning and flickering with light and looks even more beautiful than when they left him. 

"What did I tell you?" He asks, a playful smile pulling at his lips. "Nothing's ever locked." 

He opens the gate and Henley's cheering and Danny's rolling his eyes fondly and they both sweep him into a hug. 

Merritt watches, feeling tight and nervous all of a sudden. Even with everything they've done, Merritt wonders whether he's  _ good  _ enough to get in. He's not a magician, not like they are. His magic isn't anything to gawk at, not like theirs is. 

Jack turns back, his wide grin dimming a little. "Merritt? Come on." 

Merritt nods but his feet don't move. 

Henley's watching him with eyes that are glowing like embers and the corners of Daniel's mouth are pulling down into a deep frown. 

He pauses a second before gently nudging Jack towards Merritt knowingly, then turning and pulling Henley away so they can have some privacy. 

To his credit, Jack only fumbles for a second before settling on an easy-going grin. "Oh how the tables have turned huh?" 

Merritt makes a face and focuses on Jack's soothing red glow. "Yeah." 

"You know, a wise man once told me," Jack starts, slowly reaching for Merritt's hand and folding their fingers together, "that I'd have help if I ever stumbled. And so I'm pretty certain that the same goes for you too." 

Merritt huffs a laugh. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Jack squeezes his hand. "And besides, we're  _ all  _ joining the Eye- either together or not at all. Danny said so." 

Merritt looks up and finds Danny in the dark purely by his aura. There's a thread of navy blue nervousness running through it but it's good to see it all the same. 

He looks back to Jack, who is watching him with a soft look. "So come on," He says quietly, "come join the Eye with us." 

Merritt lets Jack pull him over to where Henley and Daniel have been standing. Henley beams at him and Daniel's lips quirk upwards. 

For a moment, there's a warmth that pulses in Merritt's chest and he can't figure out who it is. 

He watches Danny's cobalt blue shimmer and Henley's golden yellow pulse and Jack's scarlet red glow bright and they're all happy and together and Merritt realizes that the pulse of warmth he's feeling is his own. 

"Alright." Merritt sighs, smiling fondly at his horsemen. "Let's go join the Eye." 


End file.
